


Complex Circles

by Retashi_H_Zeinos_3



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Sebastian, M/M, PWP, Porn, Seme Sebastian, Sexual Content, Uke Ciel, how do you tag, kind of, neko ciel, sub ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retashi_H_Zeinos_3/pseuds/Retashi_H_Zeinos_3
Summary: Ciel is a Neko, oh no! This cannot be good at all! No, no! WARNING, this is hardcore porn. If you have any suggestions let me hear them I need inspiration. Also this story has some Japanese in it as well as phrases in various other languages.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 29





	Complex Circles

1 ~ The Young Master is...A Neko!?

  
Its a completely _normal_ morning at the Phantomhive Manor, but there was one _smol_ problem, just a tiny problem. Sebastian walked into the room with Ciel's breakfast, and sat it down on the nightable. Sebastian walked over to Ciel, who shuffled around under the blankets that completely covered his body. Sebastian bent over slightly

"Young Master, It's time to wake up" he said softly as he put his hand on Ciel's covered body. Ciel shifted

"mm..." Was the only thing heard from the young earl.

Sebastian only smiled at his master "Bocchan, please wake up" Sebastian said softly with patience clear in his voice

"no..." Ciel responded silently with tiredness. Sebastian let out a quiet sigh

"My Lord, you leave will me no choice... Don't make me invite Lady Elizabeth over... " Sebastian said, he got a little bit closer to the half asleep boy under the blankets, "Young Master, I _Beg_ you to please wake up......hm" Sebastian said softly to the boy, who was hiding his appearance from Sebastian.

Sebastian got a bit closer pulling slightly at the blankets, but Ciel wouldn't budge "I said No Sebastian!!" Ciel responded coldly

"Young Master is something bothering you?" Sebastian questioned

"Im Fine!" Ciel responded loudly, turning on his side. Sebastian took this opportunity to throw the blankets off of his Master, Ciel let out squeal

"Young Lord! You're A-?...So Cute!" Sebastian exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Ciel tried to hide himsef with his pillow, Sebastian held him close and started to pet his Master's bluish grey cat ears "Sebastian!!! Stop It!!" Ciel exclaimed

"Im sorry, Young Master, Your just so Adorable!" Sebastian responded with a slight smile

"Im not adorable, Sebastian!!!" Ciel exclaimed feeling his face heat up. Sebastian noticed this

"Young Master, are you blushing at my comment?" Sebastian questioned

"W-what No!!" Ciel stuttered out

"Your face says otherwise, My Lord..." Sebastian responded his smirk wider

"Sh-shut Up!!" Ciel yelled out.

Sebastian let go of Ciel and stood back up "Young Master, your breakfast" he gestured over towards the tray of food

"B-bring it to my study, please" Ciel responded. Sebastian got Ciel an outfit and dressed his Master concealing his tail and tying his ears together to look like a bow. Ciel headed to his study to start his work accompanied by Sebastian, Sebastian set down Ciel's breakfast on his desk "Your excused, Sebastian..." Ciel said, Sebastian bowed and left the room to do his other duties

"So Cute..." Sebastian wispered, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, this took forever, I swear It did. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story, I really enjoyed writing it. Your welcome.


End file.
